Easy Come, Easy Go  Part 1
by TheLionGate
Summary: First volume of a four-part story depicting Blaine's life in high school. Part 1 - Freshman year.
1. Prologue

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the abrupt deleting of the fics... it's just that I had a little fit of insecurity and decided they're all crap. But I'm back to writing now - and here's the prologue to my new fic. I really hope this one works, cuz it's something that I've been wanting to do for a while.**_

**_Ok, so summary is available in the summary of the actual fanfiction (you know, the little bit you read below the title of the story), so I'm going to spare you._**

**_All I can say is - excited about writing this!_**

**_Thanks!  
><em>**

**_-TheLionGate ;)_**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

_Blaine sat in his room, he's been there for a while._

_Positioned as he was on the floor, feeling the wall-to-wall carpet underneath his bare feet, he gazed contemplatively around the room._

_How am I supposed to tell them?_

_The same thought has been running through his mind for the past two hours, all the while sitting stock-still in the middle of his room._

_A knock on the door pulled him back to reality._

_He raised his head to see his mother popping her head in, looking slightly worried but trying to mask it with an overly-enthused smile._

_"Blainey? Darling, you've been cooped up here for hours. Don't you want something to eat?"_

_Blaine closed his eyes, breathing deeply, before he looked up at his mother, "Mom, there's something I need to tell you."_

* * *

><p><em>The following day, Blaine walked confidently down the hallways of Westerville High, heading straight for his locker.<em>

_He didn't notice the odd glares he was receiving from the rest of the students, completely oblivious in his relief of letting his parents know what has been eating at his nerves for the past week._

_As he was getting out his books from the locker, the door suddenly slammed unexpectedly, sending him tumbling in fright to the floor, landing flat-out on his bottom and staring incredulously upwards, trying to figure out who his tormentor was._

_A large figure loomed over him and Blaine narrowed his eyes against the fluorescent lights that adorned the hallway ceiling._

_Finally his eyes adjusted and his mouth fell along with his stomach in realization._

_The entire football team towered over him, looking at him with disgust._

_Blaine slowly sat up, looking around him cautiously, desperately hoping that the student body would just disperse._

_But no such luck._

_They were swarming around the scene, eager to learn why the jocks would suddenly pick on an insignificant freshman._

_Blaine raised his head and looked at the Quarterback, Ian, who was giving him a disgusted look and standing the closest._

_"So, is it true?"_

_Blaine squinted in confusion, "What are you talking about?"_

_Ian scoffed in contempt and lowered himself to Blaine's level so they were looking eye-to-eye, "Is it true that you're a_ fag_?"_

_Blaine blanched._

_He closed his eyes, lowering his head and tried to breathe normally, ignoring the sudden whispers that ensued at the inquiry._

_He raised his head and looked at Ian, tears threatening to spill out of the rims of his eyes, looking pleadingly at the blank face of the jock._

_"Please."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ok, yes, it's sucky - but it's just the prologue! Promise that the first chapter kinda-sorta-maybe (not sure yet) explains what the hell I've just written. So please bear with me! I'll try and not disappoint!<strong>_

_**Thanks for bearing with me all the way!**_

_**-TheLionGate **_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Sorry for the huge delay - I finally found a really awesome beta (Amelia, I love you, darling!) so I will have her go over my chapters before I actually post my horrid stuff! To be honest, I only asked for one because when I tried to post a story earlier, I got a 'This story sucks' review. Admittedly, I wasn't very fond of it myself, but I was honestly shocked and hurt that someone would actually write that publicly! So, guys, here's the downlow - if you wanna tell me that something is terribly wrong and have no idea how to do it nicely on the site, please email me at - otherwise, please refrain! Reviews are most definitely welcome, but I will NOT hesitate to report your comments if they are offensive to me!**_

_**That being said, I would like to warn you that the first installment of my 'huge' (I really have no idea how long the chapters will be) novel will be anything but sweet and cuddly. Yes, I will try to enliven it a bit so you won't go all sobby on me (I know I hate it with fanfiction that I love, ahem 'Go Your Own Way', ahem 'Little Numbers', 'The Sidhe')... so I WILL try and make this light at times, but mostly it will be heavy stuff that Blainers experiences.**_

_**Now, to fully explain what the heck I'm doing here since the prologue probably gave you a sence of 'what the fuck is she doing?' so here goes: This is a four-part story depicting Blaine's experiences in high school. The first part is Freshman Year and the rest of the succeeding parts are the rest of his high school years - trust me, I am NOT looking forward to senior year... poor Blainers.**_

**_Anyway! I really hope you enjoy this! Since in the beginning of the upcoming week I'll be the busiest bee in the hive and it's the second week of the last semester (Yay for finishing college) and last week we had strike plus Purim (Jewish sucky equialent to Halloween... ha! I love Halloween so much better!) then it's most probable that I will only post the second chapter around the 18th of March... no promises... I really hope I will be able to do more, because HOLY HELL is that chapter good! (In my opinion - God, I really let myself... ok, spoilers. sorry!)_**

**_I really hope you enjoy this!_**

******_TheLionGate ;)_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Blaine woke up with a start, for a moment completely disoriented and with no clue where he was.

He was lying on his back, in a bed.

He looked up and saw a vaguely familiar ceiling with glow-in-the-dark stickers of the moon and a few stars scattered around it sporadically.

He yawned and stretched languidly before sitting up in the bed and looking around the room, finally breaking free of his sleep-induced haze and recognizing it as his own bedroom.

He glanced at the alarm clock on his bedside table and groaned – 6:30 AM – he should start getting ready if he wanted to make it on time for first period. Another glance at his calendar informed him that it was the 1st of September, 2009.

His first day as a freshman in high school.

Blaine immediately perked up and hurried to his en-suite bathroom to get ready for the day. Shucking off this pajama pants, he turned on the tap of the shower, adjusting the temperature of the water. He stepped inside and felt the warm water almost immediately take over his body in a swooping relaxing sensation, leaving his mind almost entirely devoid of previous thoughts and rendering his bones so pliable it was as if he had just stepped out of a massage session.

He dried his hair thoroughly and finally stood straight to look at the mirror that was mounted above the sink.

Gazing at his reflection, Blaine couldn't help but be slightly disappointed. He had rather hoped that, over the summer, something would change about his features –that he might _see_ something that would serve as evidence to the change he felt.

But, to him, he looked no n the different and boring as ever.

His eyes still hadn't decided whether they are green or brown, annoying him to no end, since he always thought that it made him a freak in the eyes of his peers.

His curly hair was still unruly and clamped on his forehead without his usually generously-applied helmet of gel. He tentatively raised his fingers to pull at a stray lock of curs and frowned as he watched it spring bouncily in front of his face. He hated using gel to smother and constrict his mop of curly hair, as he constantly referred to it, but what other choice did he have? If he let his hair roam free and loose, he knew people would make fun of him forever – not that they didn't do so already – and he knew that he would simply be sporting a bouncy multi-legged octopus on his head.

Finally, he decided that he's berated his appearance enough and should go back to getting ready, otherwise he most definitely _will_ be late, and that was simply unacceptable to Blaine Anderson.

* * *

><p>As he was waiting in the bus station for the school bus, his thoughts drifted and settles on the dream that had startled him awake that very morning.<p>

He sighed as he remembered all that had transpired last year – the way his mother reacted when he told her; the way his father yelled at him; the way Cooper simply stared at him with no expression whatsoever in those blank eyes. He could distinctly recall the utter shock and humiliation following the display in the hallway and he had to blink several times to prevent the tears from slipping down his face.

He desperately, and maybe naively so, hoped that it would blow off over the summer and, therefore, he decided to try and move on, put it all behind him.

When the bus arrived, Blaine took a deep breath, adjusted his bow-tie with a final flourish, and walked to the yellow vehicle, stepping inside once the doors pulled open for him.

* * *

><p>As he stood at the front of the bus, his stomach churned with fear and disappointment at the scene that unfolded before him.<p>

Every single person that had graduated with him from middle school was there, and it was very clear that the summer did not make them forget what happened last year.

Evan eyed him with disgust, slinging an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder.

Lucy huffed and turned her face towards the window, blatantly ignoring Blaine.

Blaine tried and not let this sight get the better of him – his two best friends since kindergarten, together now for almost a year, ignoring him – and tried to find a seat.

Finally, he saw an opening besides Geoffrey, who used to be the class' book-worm. However, just as Blaine approached him, Geoffrey placed his bag on the seat beside him and gave Blaine a cold look.

"Can't I sit there?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Sorry. Taken."  
>Blaine bit his lip, "But… mine was the last stop. No one is going to come."<p>

Geoffrey just sat there, eyeing Blaine with that same cold stare, "You still can't sit here."  
>Trying his best to ignore the glares he felt on his back, Blaine turned around carefully and faced the front, trying his best not to trip at each turn that the bus took and stood the entire way till they reached the high school.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>*sigh*<em>**

**_I know! I know! It's short! Ugh!_**

**_But I honestly couldn't bring myself to write any more without just giving you the entire story! That would be weird, sucky, and totally ruin the dynamic rhythm I had planned for this thing (woah - dynamic rhythm? Really? Ok, this exam revision is getting waaaaaaaay too much into my skin)..._**

**_I would also like to apologize on behalf of my immune system for the lack of updating. This Monday I got sick, and I'm only now (Friday-Saturday) recovering... for some reason during classes when I was like 'ughhh can't listen to this teacher, my head is killing me' I was able to write this... so I really hope that my sickiness doesn't show! :)_**

**_Can't wait to show you next chapter!_**

**_Love,_**

**_TheLionGate ;) _**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When the bus had finally parked in front of Fort Thomas High School, Blaine could not feel his feet.

The previous day there had been an unexpected bout of rain that took over the entirety of northern Kentucky and this morning the road were still slippery, causing the drivers to halt more often than usual, and most times were unexpected; having to stand the entire way, Blaine had no choice but to plant his feet firmly on the bus' floor just so he would not tumble all the way to the front of the bus and fly out the windshield.

So when Blaine finally managed to stand steadily on the concreted of the school's parking lot, he was the last one left outside.

Sighing, he trudged up the steps to the big building, dreading what he might find inside.

* * *

><p>The sight that met Blaine's eyes as he opened the school's main doors nearly took his breath away.<p>

It was intimidating, to say the least.

The hallway that stretched before him was vast and clean, wide enough so that the mass of students that huddled there were not slammed against one another like sardines in a can, unlike his middle school. It seemed as if the hallway stretched infinitely before him, it just went on and on into the depths of the school.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when the intercom buzzer went off.

What happened next was a phenomenon in Blaine's opinion – the hallway buzzed with chatter and laughter as the students mingled and caught up with each other on their summer activities; but the instant the buzzer went off, everyone fell silent to listen to the announcement. This _never_ happened in his middle school.

He listened intently to the fresh voice that crackled out of the speakers.

"Would all freshmen and transfer students please report to the assembly hall for orientation. We will begin shortly."

Blaine, having studied the structure of the school on the site map, tried to remember where he was supposed to go.

He then recalled it was on his immediate right and then to the left; he carefully maneuvered himself through the throngs of high school students, doing his best to keep his head down and avoid eye-contact.

As he made his way do the steps of the hall, he let out a frustrated sigh. He had hoped his ride to school would have gone slightly better – he had counted on his friends to be there for him this year in order to survive; now he didn't know if he could. He glanced at his attire as he finally sat in the front row and frowned – what was wrong with his clothes? He glimpsed on the bus and in the hallways contemptuous smirks from his peers as they took in his outfit.

He was wearing fitted black jeans, a checkered green-blue polo button-up and a green bow-tie.

When he'd asked his mother's opinion this morning, she said it was very smart, and he had to agree and felt it suited him – he liked to think that he was rather organized for a teenager – and he thought that if he dressed according to his character, or the way he acted, it might be easier for him.

But the looks he received told him that that attitude might get him into social problems in the upcoming years.

Finally, as he heard his future-classmates pour in through the door, he let his mind drift to a thought that had been nagging him at the back of his mind since he entered the school – where was Coop?

His older brother, Cooper, was a senior at Fort Thomas and Blaine had been looking forward to meeting him before orientation.

Over the summer, Cooper had struggled with all the changes that Blaine had been undergoing – the attack at the end of the previous school year, his coming out to his family; although how the attackers had found about the private conversation was still a mystery to the Andersons. But as the holidays waned on, he seemed to have come around and the brothers' friendship grew stronger than ever.

A week before school as supposed to start Blaine expressed his fears to Cooper and asked for guidance.

Blaine now smiled at the memory, recalling how supportive his big brother had been.

*Flashback*

_Blaine was pacing nervously in the hallway outside Cooper's bedroom._

_His brother had just arrived and Blaine was trying to think of a way to approach him for help._

_High school was just a week away, and Blaine had doubts._

_Lots of doubts._

_Hesitantly, Blaine knocked on Cooper's door, bouncing on the balls of his feet._

_He waited for a few moments before he heard a rustling, a dulled thud and the shuffling of the lock of the door. Soon enough, the door swung open to reveal a tired Cooper Anderson – his scruffy short black hair sticking out on ends at the back of his neck and he was rubbing his eyes groggily._

_"What are you doing here, B? It's 10, it's summer! Go to sleep!"_

_Blaine shuffled his feet and looked down nervously._

_"Coop? School starts in a week, I'm starting high school, and…" he took a deep breath, "I'm super nervous."  
>Cooper gave Blaine a one-over glance and sighed, stepping back and saying, "Come in."<em>

_Blaine sprinted and bounced excitedly on Cooper's bed._

_Cooper shook his head and sat on his chair that was situated beside his messy desk._

_"So what do you want to know?"_

_Blaine bit his lip and looked up at his older brother, "Are people nice there?"_

_Cooper laughed and ruffled his hair, "Oh Blainers, you'll be fine. High school only looks scary. If you want I can meet you on the first day and make sure you know where to go and stuff."_

*End of Flashback*

Blaine frowned at the memory and tried to think of a reason for Cooper going back on his words. This wasn't like his brother. His brother always kept his promises.

But he couldn't dwell on it for long, since the principal was asking for their attention and he simply had to listen as the assembly began.

* * *

><p>The day passed relatively quietly and quickly for Blaine, and soon enough he found himself placing his books in his locker and getting ready to head home.<p>

He tried to close the locker door, but was surprised to find that it wouldn't budge. He attempted to close it again several times before noticing that a big white hand was keeping it in place.

Slightly apprehensive, Blaine let go of his locker and stepped backwards to see who wanted to catch his attention.

He gasped.

Beside his open locker, leaning casually on the line of closed lockers behind him and clearly having grown significantly over the summer, was Ian.

"'Sup, Anderson?"  
>God, even his voice sounded more menacing than he remembered it being in the previous year.<p>

Blaine couldn't speak. He was frozen. Cooper had abandoned him and he could see other students gathering around to see what's going on.

"I asked you a question, Anderson," Ian spoke again, "How are you? How was your summer?"  
>Blaine gulped and said, "Fine. How was yours?"<br>Ian stepped forward to stand directly in front of Blaine.

"Now aren't you just the most polite little thing, Blainey?" he drawled in faux admiration, gaining laughter from the on-lookers. "Aren't I just the luckiest kid to have you as a friend?"

"I'm not your friend."

Ian made a mocking hurt face, "Aw, that hurt, Blainey! But I tell you what. I'll make a deal with you."

Blaine looked up at the terrifying boy with wide eyes.

"See, I have a _lot_ of homework that I got today that I really don't get. You help me do it, be my friend, and I won't tell everybody here what happened last year and make sure it stays hush hush."

Blaine gasped and shook his head, not daring to believe that this was happening. He was starting to notice the curious looks of the upperclassmen and each second ticking away drew another bead of sweat from Blaine's brow, trickling down his shirt.

"Donnor!"

Every head in the hallway turned to the source of the voice and Blaine's heart soared.

He was saved.

Cooper Anderson made his way through the throng of students and stood beside Blaine, looking menacingly at Ian.

"Everything alright here, Donnor?"  
>Ina faltered for a moment before sneering at Blaine, "Look at that. Big ol' brother is here to save the day. None of your business, Anderson," he finally spat at the bigger boy.<p>

Cooper looked between the jock and his relatively smaller brother, "See, it sort of is, seeing as Blaine here is my brother." He moved to jab a finger at Ian's chest, "Let me make one thing clear, Ian – you stay as far away from Blaine or I'll see to it that Brad hears that you've been bullying again."  
>With that, Cooper slammed Blaine's still-open locker shut and led Blaine out of the building.<p>

* * *

><p>"I could have handled it myself, Cooper."<p>

Cooper did his best to not fully turn to glare at his frustrated younger brother, who, from his peripheral vision, could be seen sitting stubbornly with his arms crossed against his chest in the passenger seat.

"Sure, and he'd have blackmailed you for four years."

Blaine lowered his head, "It's better than everyone thinking that I need you to stand up for me in my fights."

By then, they had already reached the Andersons' house and Cooper let all hell loose.

He turned to fully face Blaine, "Really, Blaine? What happened to you? You've never caved into peer pressure. What's going on?"

Blaine sighed, "You know, Coop. You know. And somehow, Ian knows, too. He's known since the end of last year. He asked me if it's true in front of everyone and… and he now said that if I didn't do his homework for him, he'd tell the whole school. I don't want to be the freak."

Cooper's jaw dropped and then clenched, "He knows?"  
>Blaine nodded.<p>

"Let's go inside, we'll deal with this later, ok? I promise you that no one will hurt you because of this. You have my word.

The two brothers hugged in the car and turned to enter their home.

* * *

><p>Inside, Blaine turned to the kitchen, searching for his parents; despite the rather intense incident in the hallway after classes, his day was relatively good and he couldn't wait to tell them.<p>

He found them sitting at the island counter. His mother was reading _Vogue_ and his father was reading some business magazine for which Blaine couldn't really care less.

"Mom? Dad? I'm home."

His father merely hummed while his mother sighed and reluctantly placed the magazine on the counter.

"How was school?" she asked, looking completely bored.

"Fine," Blaine supplied lamely, all his previous excitement escaping like air out of a punctured balloon.

"Good. There's food on the table for you and your brother. Later, you can go to your room and do your homework… unless you've made some friends."

Blaine shook his head and made his miserable way to the dining hall to join Cooper.

* * *

><p>He should have known.<p>

He flopped on his bed, having finished his lunch with Cooper and, obediently, retreated to his room.

He should have known that the summer had done nothing to warm the idea of him being gay to his parents.

After the outburst of him coming out, his parents went on some mystery three-month business trip that lasted from the day of the revelation to the night before school started anew; leaving Cooper in charge alone with Blaine and avoiding confronting their youngest son completely.

Blaine, being the naïve 14-year-old he was, innocently thought that maybe the time-off would have opened their minds a little and made his life only a tad easier.

But the cold welcome he received downstairs shattered all of his hopes and he now laid, devastated, in his bed.

* * *

><p>In the confines of his darkened bedroom, Cooper Anderson picked up his cell phone and clicked a specific number on speed-dial and waited.<p>

"Yes, Mrs. Donnor? It's Cooper Anderson, how are you? I'm fine, thanks. Say, is Brad home? Yep, sure…"

He waited a minute before he heard the familiar voice of his best friend.

"Brad? It's Coop. We need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ta da! What do you think? I've had a little trouble with this one since I have no idea how to write evil OC's... hopefully, I've done Ian Donnor and Mr. &amp; Mrs. Anderson enough justice to make you guys wanna hit them with Kurt's Doc Martens cuz honestly? They deserve it!<em>**

**_Hope you enjoyed it and we'll see each other next time!  
>Much love,<em>**

**_TheLionGate ;) _**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

September was rather uneventful for Blaine.

After the drama on that first day of school, everyone just seemed to forget about it and returned to their daily routines.

Blaine was having a wonderful time.

He was doing well in classes, got along marvelously with his teachers and no one picked on him – well, it wasn't that that they simply left alone, they simply pretended that he didn't exist.

That was absolutely fine with Blaine. He remembered those last few months of middle school, or junior high as it was referred to in high school – after the humiliating Ian-incident in April, the last two months of school had been absolute hell. The jocks would mercilessly shove him into the lockers; the entire student body would yell slurs at him in the hallways and made fun of his scholar appearance.

Blaine frowned and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

He was grateful that no one picked on him, but he would still notice the glares from his classmates and the contempt leers from the upperclassmen.

* * *

><p>October came and there was a new buzz around the school.<p>

It was the month of Halloween and everybody was discussing costumes and parties.

Everybody except Blaine.

He knew that each grade held their own special part and that everyone was invited regardless of their social stature, but he doubted it would hold that much of an interest for him.

He's never been to a party before, having no real friends that actually enjoyed going to this kind of event, and he didn't enjoy the scene much himself. He was the stay-at-home-and-read-a-book-while-everyone-gets-drunk type of guy.

He wanted to change that this year, but didn't know how.

He had no friends whatsoever, he had no costume prepared or any great idea for a costume in mind, no one to go with… he sighed.

He was walking down the halls to his next class, there were still a good twenty minutes before the bell rang and he looked at all the students standing at their lockers.

Most of them were couples.

Straight couples.

He stopped to stand in line for the water fountain and allowed himself a glance at the nearest couple.

They were older than he, he was certain of it.

The girl was wearing a cheerleader's uniform that hugged her seemingly-perfect body so tightly that Blaine silently wondered what was the difference between wearing _that_ and walking around in public naked. Her blonde hair was partially pulled up, leaving ringlets of golden perfection glide down her back to make other girls jealous.

The guy was wearing a Letterman jacket, clearly classifying him as an athlete, a member of one of the school's sports teams, a perfect match for a cheerleader.

The jock was holding the girl's tiny waist, staking his claim and sending a clear message to any other male in the school who eyed the girl with even a tiny morsel of lust, 'back off, she's _mine_. Find your own.' His other hand was stroking her face and hair while they were talking.

Blaine moved forward with the line, praying that he'll at _least_ get a sip before the bell rings for the next class – he was parched and had a double-period of English up next with _no_ breaks whatsoever – and returned his gaze to the couple, only to avert it quickly again, repulsed.

The guy now had his tongue down the girl's throat, locked in what seemed to be a tongue fight between the two rather than a kiss that should have been appropriate for school hallways.

Still making sure to avoid watching the exchange of spit, Blaine couldn't help but let out a silent wistful sigh – sure, he found the display between the two popular kids positively disgusting to the point of projectile vomiting (he _was_ gay, after all), but he couldn't stop himself from wanting to be in a fairly similar situation with a guy that will want the same thing with him.

He was lost in daydreams of a faceless teenage boy gently caressing his cheek in the hallways and slowly leaning to kiss him, and no one made fun of them or called profanities at them…

"Oi! Freshman!"

Blaine jumped a foot in the air, snapping out of his fantasies to notice that it was his turn at the water fountain and that there was a considerable line of students behind him. He quickly took a sip of water and scurried off to class.

* * *

><p>He made it to the classroom with ten minutes to spare and notice that someone was already there.<p>

There was a boy sitting at the very far end of the class, near the door. Blaine appraised him and had to admit that he was fairly attractive, with dirty-blonde hair, a muscular build and, when he turned to see who came in, he noticed that the boy had chocolate-y brown eyes.

"Uh… hi. I didn't know you were in this class with me. I didn't see you here before," the boy said.

Blaine shuffled his feet nervously, "Yeah… uh, I usually come in first to get a seat near the front. Guess you beat me to it, today."

The boy laughed and moved towards Blaine, who immediately flinched.

The boy held out his hand and said, "I'm Jim."

Blaine glanced at the extended hand and shook it, "Blaine."

"So, Blaine., you going to the Halloween party?"  
>Blaine looked at him, and, without thinking, blurted, "Why, you asking me out?"<br>The minute the question left his lips, he regretted it, covering his mouth with his hand in horror and closing his eyes shut.

"And if I was?"  
>His eyes flew open to see Jim look at him with an equally terrified, yet hopeful, look in those brown, brown eyes.<p>

"I… You…"

Jim sighed sadly. "Sorry, I shouldn't have assumed you _were_… a guy can dream, though, right?" and with that he made his way back to his seat.

"I am."

Jim looked back at him in shock.

"Gay," Blaine supplied quietly. "I'm gay, too."

They both looked at each other curiously before Jim broke into the most ridiculously goofy smile Blaine had ever seen – and that was saying something, because Blaine lived with _Cooper_.

"So, looks like you snagged yourself one hot date, Blainey."

Blaine's jaw dropped, "I… _what_?"  
>Jim pulled an adorable pout, "Don't you want to go to the party with me?"<br>Blaine shook his head to clear his mind and for the second time that day, he spoke without thinking, "Only if we dress up as something so cool we win the costume party."  
>Jim laughed heartily and Blaine, who was scared stiff that he might have made a fool out of himself, let out a shaky breath of relief.<p>

"So, Blaine, got a last name?"  
>"Anderson. You?"<br>"Please don't laugh," Jim pleaded and Blaine quirked an eyebrow as Jim took a deep breath and said, "Morrison."  
>Blaine's eyes widened.<p>

"You're _kidding_ me!"

Jim shook his head and was about to say something when the bell rang shrilly and he sighed.

"Tell you what, Anderson. I'll give you my number and maybe we can hang out – ya know, plan out our costumes and stuff."

As he said this, he scribbled something hastily on a slip of paper he pulled out of his jeans and shoved it quickly into Blaine's hand just as the teacher and the rest of the class came in, and then scurried to his seat at the back of the class.

Blaine hastily made his way to his spot in front of the teacher's desk, his mind still reeling from the encounter with Jim Morrison.

He couldn't stop the giggle that bubbled on his lips at the thought of the name.

* * *

><p>Blaine was extremely excited for his next class.<p>

Today, their English teacher was supposed to move on to Shakespeare's sonnets, and Blaine couldn't wait.

When she began her lecture, he watched the springy plump woman with avid attention.

"Alright, so, we all know who Shakespeare was, right?"  
>There was a weak murmur across the class and Blaine frowned – <em>really?<em>

The teacher then proceeded to explain the form, rhythm and rhyme scheme that was generally associated with Shakespeare and its origin, and Blaine simply zoned out for a bit.

He knew this material backward, forward and sideways – he _loved_ literature and therefore invested most of his free time to read every book available to him in his parents' library – which was really saying something because his parents had invested in purchasing almost any novel and poetry compilation available to enrich both of their sons' horizons. To their dismay, however, only Blaine took to actually perusing the vast collection.

So, while the teacher explained what was redundant to him, Blaine allowed his mind to drift to the conversation he's had just before with Jim.

He was going to the Halloween party, the most social event of the season, according to his peers. And he had no idea what to wear as a costume.

Just then, he felt a tap on his shoulder, and looked back to see an annoyed girl, he thought her name was Jennifer but he really couldn't remember nor be bothered if it really _was_ her name; she was passing him a note, and when Blaine gave her a quizzical look, she merely shrugged, obviously not really caring who it was from.

Blaine turned back in his seat, making sure that the teacher still had her back to him, writing various dates, rhyme schemes or whatever on the board, before he looked down at the slip of paper and noting who it was addressed to: _For Blaine Anderson_.

He gulped.

With shaking fingers, he pried open the folded paper and read it carefully,

_Hey Blainey,_

_What do you think about dressing up as Batman and Robin?_

_I'd like to be Batman, if you don't mind_

_Jim_

Lifting his head up and turning around slightly, he saw Jim raising an inquiring eyebrow at him from the back and he turned back to smile to himself.

He quickly scribbled back an answer before turning his attention back to the teacher who was now moving over to talk about Sonnet 130 – Blaine's favorite.

* * *

><p>When he came home, Blaine was not surprised to find that his parents' cars were, once again, absent.<p>

That didn't bother him.

No, he was more focused on the fact that Cooper's Porsche was parked in the driveway.

He hurried inside and up the stairs, taking a few calming breaths before proceeding to knock deftly on his brother's bedroom door.

The door flew open and Cooper appeared in the door, looking worried.

"Blaine! Is everything ok? You didn't happen to meet Mom or Dad on your way up, did you?"  
>Blaine's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Uh… no. Should I have?"<p>

"No! No, that's good, actually. Dad's not in the greatest moods. Anyway, what's up, little brother?"

Blaine grimaced at the thought of his father '_not in the greatest moods_' – he was grumpy as a state of being around Blaine lately – but quickly focused back on why he was standing on Cooper's doorstep.

"I'm going to the Halloween party."

Cooper's eyes widened and the small smile that first graced his features upon seeing Blaine was ok, now grew into the widest grin Blaine had seen on his brother's face.

"Really? Oh my God, I'm so happy for you, Blainers! Finally!"

Cooper scooped Blaine up and twirled him around in a big bear hug.

After being put down, Blaine chuckled, "And to think that _I'm_ the gay brother. Anyway, yeah, I'm going and I have a date."

Cooper's brow furrowed, "I thought you said that all of your girl friends ignored you?"  
>Blaine blushed, "Um… no. I'm not going with a girl. I met this guy, who, turns out, is gay, too. He asked me out to the party."<p>

There was a long, stretched silence.

Cooper's jaw dangled in shock and then he hugged Blaine tightly.

"Just be safe, ok? Ian isn't the only jackass at this school."  
>Blaine nodded and smiled at his brother's protectiveness wistfully, wishing he could have this same relationship with his parents.<p>

After a few minutes like this, Cooper finally let go and looked Blaine up and down, "So what are you and Mystery Boy going as?"

Blaine's smile grew into a huge grin.

"Batman and Robin – unfortunately, I have to be Robin. Why am I so small, again?"  
>Cooper threw back his head and laughed at his brother's silly pout.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yay! Blainey's got a date! Sorry for the Jim Morrison of it all, seemed like a cute little funny thing to add, and I was uninspired - so, sorry again.<em>**

**_Anyway, what did you think? I would really, really, REALLY, appreciate reviews._**

**_And upcoming next: Halloween Freshman Party of 2009! Weeee! (This is Blaine's Freshman year, meaning Kurt is a Sophomore here, which means this is around the time Glee actually started, which was 2009... just placing this story chronologically - so it's October, 2009 here)_**

**_Really hope you like the next chapter - Freshman shenanigans._**

**_- TheLionGate ;)_**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Halloween party was two days away, and Blaine was freaking out.

He had his costume ready; he had made sure that Jim had his costume ready and even made sure that Cooper and Jim's dad were carpooling.

No, he was freaking out about the fact that he was going to a party that did not involve either little children or grown –ups for the first time in his life. He was going to a party that consisted of his own peers.

He spent the day before the party mentally – and sometimes, vocally – freaking out in his room before going over to Cooper's room for a final dose of brotherly advice.

* * *

><p>On the day the party was held, Blaine found himself, strangely enough, seated in the passenger seat of Cooper's Porsche He was dressed in black and green spandex and latex, a black eye-mask attached to his face and his hair was styled into messy disarray.<p>

They were parked in front of the Morrisons' house and Blaine could feel the sweat from wearing polyester accumulating at the nape of his neck.

"Blaine?"

Blaine turned in his seat to face his brother and was surprised to see worry etched across his features.

"Look, I know that you're worried about this party because you've never been to one – but just try and have fun, ok? And be careful!"

Blaine nodded vigorously and smiled softly at his brother's concern, "Thanks, Coop. I will. And I'll be home by curfew, I promise! Just have fun at _your_ party."

Cooper threw his head back in laughter and clapped Blaine on the shoulder, smirking at his brother's excitement.

"Alright, Batman has left the building, let's go."

Blaine turned in his seat to see Jim enter the car and had to stifle a groan. Jim's Batman costume was extremely elaborate and left absolutely _nothing_ to the imagination. Blaine had to inconspicuously shift only slightly, feeling his pants slightly tighten – something he'd only previously felt in the confines of his bedroom.

Finally, after Jim-the-Batman settles in and buckled up, he raised his head and smiled brilliantly at the rear-view mirror.

"Hey! You're Cooper Anderson!"

Blain rolled his eyes and said, "Hello, Jim. Nice to see you, too."  
>Cooper only laughed and nodded at Jim before shifting the gear into drive and set in the direction where the party was being held.<p>

* * *

><p>When the two of them arrived at the party, Blaine didn't know what to expect, so the scenery that met his and Jim's eyes was definitely a surprise to him.<p>

Since it was one of the freshmen's home, there wasn't a lot of space to begin with. So add to that the extravagantly ornate Halloween decorations and about fifty freshmen on the first landing of the house, and the place was absolutely _packed_.

Jim latched himself onto Blaine's hand and told him to stick with him before proceeding to part themselves a path towards the living room, where there was a special area divided for a dance floor.

Blaine's eyes grew wide and he pulled back, tugging on Jim's hand and shaking his head violently.

"We can't…"

Jim cocked his head in confusion before understanding Blaine's plight and chuckling sadly, "No, we can't. But we can find some girls to dance with. I heard Batman and Robin are total chick magnets."

Blaine giggled and watched as Batman latched himself onto Catwoman, immediately beginning to dance in the most ridiculous way, causing the girl to giggle.

Blaine gulped and looked around, noticing that a masked Arabian princess was eyeing him. He turned fully to look at her and saw that she was making her way towards him.

Finally, she made it, and extended her hand.

He didn't want to dance with the girl.

He wanted to dance with a guy, with no one making fun of them.

But he saw Batman nodding at him and sighed, agreeing finally to the eager girl; he took her hand and immediately felt her drag him to the middle of the dance floor.

Without wasting time at all, the girl turned on the spot and began moving sensually, grinding her behind against his front.

Blaine looked around frantically, seeing that the others were doing the same, and tried to imitate them.

Apparently, he did something right, because the girl slinked her arm around his neck and brought herself even closer to him, so close that they were plastered against one another with virtually no space in between.

Just when he feared that the girl might turn around and start kissing him, like he saw others doing, someone burst into the area and yelled, "Spin the Bottle!" before rushing back to one of the rooms.

Everyone immediately cheered, and Blaine found himself being dragged by the girl to the room, being tossed left and right by excited classmates.

When they made it to the room, Blaine saw everyone getting settled in a huge circle and placing a bottle in the middle of it.

The Arabian princess pulled him to sit down beside her on one end of the circle, and he looked around hesitantly.

No one seemed to recognize him, and he couldn't recognize any of the boys – everyone had either a really good mask on their face or such elaborate make-up that it was impossible to discern who it was underneath all the paint.

One of the boys stood up, apparently the host of the party, though Blaine had no idea who it was – he couldn't remember who announced the party – and went to the middle of the circle and spun the bottle.

Having never been to a party, Blaine had no idea what this game was. He watched intently as the bottle stopped and its neck pointed at a girl Blaine didn't recognize who was dressed as a stripper-bunny.

Everyone cheered and he looked to see the host of the party walk across the circle to the girl and crouch in front of her and, to Blaine's utter astonishment, kissed her on the spot, in front of everyone.

_So it was _that_ sort of game_, Blaine thought with dread.

He watched fearfully as the girl giggled and spun the bottle. He followed the movement of the bottle as it slowed to a stop and squeezed his eyes shut.

He heard hoots of laughter and wolf whistling, felt a nudge to his shoulder and opened his eyes to see that the bottle was pointing at _him_.

His eyes widened as he saw the stripper-bunny saunter over to him and crouched before him.

"Well, usually people prefer Batman over Robin, but I think that _you_ are definitely hotter than tight-pants over there."

Blaine internally groaned as the girl leaned forward and held his breath as he saw her face coming nearer and nearer to his.

Finally, their lips connected, and he had to do his best not to gag at the feeling of the girl's lips.

Her lips were soft, he'd grant her that, but there was a sort of bitterness to them that was poorly masked by her cherry lip-gloss and he just prayed that she tire of him and let him go.

Eventually, she let go and her eyes and smile widened marginally.

"Oh my God, that's the best kiss I've ever had!"

There were cheers from around the circle and one boy asked, "Who is it?"  
>Blaine's stomach churned.<p>

This was not good.

He couldn't let them take off his mask.

But then the girl was reaching for it, and he couldn't do anything but sit there like a sitting duck.

The girl removed his mask and there was silence in the room as everyone saw who was the true identity behind Robin.

* * *

><p>The girl was staring at him and her mouth widened in horror and she staggered back and fell on her bottom onto the carpeted floor.<p>

"Anderson?"

Blaine groaned – _surname is never a good sign_ – and lowered his head, waiting for what she would say next.

What he did _not_ expect to happen was that two sets of hands gripped his upper arms, lifted him to his feet and began dragging him across the house.

He looked up and saw that he was being dragged towards the exit and his head drooped – he should have known that he shouldn't have come.

Finally, he was thrown outside onto the pavement, and he was grateful that he wasn't thrown onto the stairs.

He waited until he heard the door slam shut before he scrambled to his feet.

Wincing slightly at the pain that blossomed in his shins, arms and chest from where he came in contact with the cement, he tried to feel for his cell-phone.

He felt his entire body with his hands and finally found it squeezed, somehow, into the spandex pants of his suit.

He struggled to extract the electronic device from the tight fabric, stretching the material and then wincing when it snapped against his skin when it returned to its place.

He scrolled through his contacts and finally found the number he was searching for.

He waited a few bated moments as the dialing tone kept on beeping until, finally, someone on the other side of the line picked up and he could hear the sounds of a raging party in the background.

"'Ello?"

"Coop?"

There was a rustle and then there was silence on the other side. "Blaine? What's going on?"

"Can you pick me up? I need to go home."

There was a sigh, a click, and the line was dead.

Blaine crossed the street carefully, making sure that no cars were on the move, and sat on the pavement, waiting.

* * *

><p>After about fifteen minutes of waiting, Blaine gave up and got up to his feet, brushing off the gathering dust from the butt of his pants and tried to decide which way was home.<p>

When he was a child, he mostly spent his days travelling across the country and Europe with his family on business trips, so he wasn't exactly familiar with the neighborhood as opposed to those who have spent their entire lives in Kentucky, and he was currently mildly lost.

Just as he was about to go up to one of the houses to ask for directions, there was a screech of wheels and headlights swung onto the street and, with a squealing _yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeargh_, a white Porsche parallel parked in front of him.

The car barely made it to a full stop before Cooper was running towards Blaine and pulled him into a tight hug.

Neither one of them said anything.

Cooper opened the passenger seat for Blaine, waited for him to hobble inside, closed it and entered the car himself before speeding off home.

* * *

><p>When they finally parked in the Anderson's indoor parking space, Cooper wanted to try and coax an answer out of Blaine as to what exactly happened, but before he even managed to turn in his seat, he heard a slam of a door and felt the entire body of the car shake.<p>

He then caught a movement from the corner of his eye and turned to see what it was.

He barely managed to catch the sight of Blaine's retreating figure before the door that lead to the main hall slammed with a resounding _bang_.

He sighed in frustration before making his own way inside.

* * *

><p>In his room, Blaine made a beeline for his bed.<p>

When he sat on it, he reached for his laptop that was perched precariously on top of the comforter and opened it, immediately logging onto Facebook.

At the beginning of the year, their teachers made sure that everyone in their grade befriended everyone on Facebook, hoping to create some sort of friendship or camaraderie, or even a simple bond or connection, between everyone in the grade – a new method instituted in the school by their ever so _brilliant_ principal.

By the end of the first week of September, Blaine was friends with everyone from his grade on Facebook.

Now, as he logged onto his account, his stomach felt hollow and, even though he expected something like this to have happened immediately, he was absolutely devastated.

Where he began the second week of the school year with around a hundred friends, more or less constituting the entire 9th grade student body, now he had five friends: Cooper Anderson, three of his teachers, and Jim Morrison.

He was not surprised, but he still felt tears springing to his eyes. And, frustrated as ever, he slammed the laptop shut and flung it across the room, not really caring where it landed but hearing a distinct _thud_ that told him it either hit his trash can or the edge of his desk.

He lay on his bed, curled into a ball, under the covers, and dreading the following day.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oh God, I am soooo glad that I'm finished with this! I had no idea how to write this - I haven't ever been to a out-of-school party in high school either in my native country or in the US (only been in Middle School there)... so I really had to base myself on what I saw on TV... I feel awful about this. Also, I feel awful for doing this to poor Blainers and Coop... but come on! Don't worry, though, I promise that the Sadie Hawkins Dance IS coming up! It IS!<em>**

**_So that is it for now, I'll see you in the next chapter... oh! Before I forget - I want to thank everyone on Twitter who have been more thank kind and supportive towards me regarding their opinions of this piece of crap. So THANKYOU from the bottom of my heart to all of you, you know who you are ;) 3!_**

**_Toodles till Chapter 5!_**

**_- TheLionGate ;)_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

The next two months were something short of hell for Blaine both at home and at school.

At school, everyone, with no fail, made sure to remind him of the events of the Halloween party and made certain that everyone at school knew of what had transpired last year in middle school.

Coupled with the way people looked at his attire, he was the laughing stock of the entire school and felt absolutely miserable and helpless.

At home, he was just as desperate for a helping hand.

His parents finally understood that if they will not be, at least for a short amount of time, at the house they would lose all connection with their eldest son, of whom they were ever so proud, and lose control over Blaine.

So around November, they came home from one of their business trips, and immediately began setting everything straight.

They made sure that Cooper was constantly in his room, poring over SAT prep material so that he will be able to get into an Ivy League college – Yale, Stratford, Columbia or Princeton – and carry on the Anderson pride in becoming a successful businessman; and through this, cutting any connection between Cooper and Blaine.

When it came to Blaine, Mr. Anderson made sure that he was never alone in his room unless it was for doing his homework or sleeping; fearing that any spare time alone that was unsupervised by him or Blaine's mother, would definitely encourage their youngest son into continuing with this despicable fad called _homosexuality_.

Therefore, Blaine spent the entirety of November and December in the exact same routine day after day.

He would go to school, he would come back.

He would eat his lunch and go do his homework.

He would go downstairs, report to his mother that he had done his homework and gave it to her for inspection.

He would then go to his father's office and spend an hour listening to a lecture about his father's business.

At the end of the day, he would spend an hour with his father rebuilding one of his father's old cars.

Such was his life in November and December.

* * *

><p>As December drew to a close and Christmas was approaching in giant steps, there were talks all over school regarding the Sadie Hawkins dance – the dance that was custom at Christmas time at the school.<p>

Blaine sat by himself in the cafeteria during lunch, a regular occurrence ever since the Halloween incident. – Blaine had to sigh at this thought. He was gathering himself too many incidents lately and it was not doing his public image, his self image or his self confidence any good at all.

He was sitting there, observing all the other students who were gathered together in their personal cliques and pairs, pointedly avoiding him; or if they did happen to glance at him, they made sure to pointedly give him a disgusted look that left nothing to feed his doubt.

Nothing has changed.

He sat there, moving his fork in circles in the mush that was supposed to be mashed potatoes without actually expressing any interest in it, staring at it and just letting his mind draw blanks.

Suddenly, there was a loud scraping sound beside him that was undoubtedly the sound of someone sitting down at the table beside him and Blaine couldn't help but flinch in fear.

He turns to see Jim sitting in the chair beside him with a pained smile.

"Hey, Blainers."

This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.

If Jim would be seen talking to him, then he would be knowingly committing social suicide – and as far as Blaine knew, that was not a viable option for Jim – something was off.

He tried to pointedly ignore the boy by his side.

"Blaine?"  
>Blaine huffed in annoyance and looked around; making sure that everyone else was too busy to notice them before turning to glare at Jim.<p>

"What are you doing?"

Jim's face scrunched adorably as he cocked his head in bewilderment, "What are you talking about?"

Blaine scanned the room again and hissed, "You know that nobody is allowed to talk to me."

Jim rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Please. Are you really going to listen to everything that those idiots blurt out of their mouths? Next thing you know, we'll be forced to wear underwear to school just because they want to show off how tough they are."

Blaine looked at him incredulously, "You really believe that, don't you?"

Jim shrugged.

"Well, welcome to high school, Jim. Yes, I realize it's completely stupid to stoop to their level and accept their social shunning, but if I decide to rebel I might as well be showing up at a bull fight in a red dress."

Blaine, knowing Jim's flaring personality and his need to have the last word I matters, was waiting for Jim's response; but none came.

Turning from his stiff crouching, he looked to where Jim was sitting – nothing.

Jim had left and was now sitting with their class peers in another table, not even looking at Blaine's direction.

Lowering his head, a little scribbling in red on the linoleum table caught his eye:

_If I promise to not show up in a red dress, will you go to the dance with me? I'll pick you up at eight_.

* * *

><p>The next day, Blaine was walking down the hallways of Forth Thomas High when he suddenly stopped in his tracks.<p>

_No. Way._

He was certain he was dreaming.

He had to.

There was no other reasonable explanation.

Jim Morrison, the very same teenage boy who promised him yesterday to not show up with a red dress to the Sadie Hawkins dance, was strolling down the Kentucky high school corridors dressed in the tightest black pants that Blaine had ever witnessed, a hot pink shirt that really should have been illegal at such a school – the cut was so low that there was a distinctive strip of skin showing whenever he moved, and seeing as he was walking… - and a star-spangled fedora hat perched askew on his head.

To accessorize, he had a brown leather satchel hung loosely from his shoulder. This was the most conventional piece of his appearance, seeing as he wore designer sunglasses and had a strange piece of fabric dangling from the pocket of his pants.

With dawning dread, Blaine realized it was a handkerchief.

It was as if everything was happening in slow motion before Blaine's eyes – Jim strutting down the hallways, everyone turning their heads to gawk at him…

Before he could actually _think_ about moving, or saying, or actually _doing_ anything, there was a loud BANG and Jim disappeared in a flash from his line of sight.

He tried to see where Jim had run off to, but only saw the tail of a row of Letterman jackets retreating down the hallway.

Quickly, Blaine ran in the opposite direction, searching frantically.

Finally, he arrived at the general seniors' hallway, but immediately regretted it – he was lost.

How in the world would he find _him_ here through the sea of towering students?

Just then he heard a shout that made his head turn.

"Yo! Anderson! 'Sup with that English essay?"

He then saw him – leaning casually across the lockers, his arm slung around the shoulders of his girlfriend, Sheila, and glancing at the direction of the shout – and made a beeline towards him.

"Cooper!"

He made it through the throng of giants and at last came face to face with his older brother who had the most terrified expression on his face at the sight of the slight boy.

"Blaine! What are you doing here? You know how dangerous it is for freshmen to be here! What's going on?"

"Coop, they took Jim! Some jocks dragged him off the hallway 'cause he was dressed up really fancy after we argued yesterday."  
>Cooper's eyes darkened and he looked sideways.<p>

For the first time since breaking out of the crowd, Blaine paid attention to the people surrounding Cooper and he – they didn't look like they were about to beat the living crap out of him just yet, but he quickly deduced that that would change if he didn't leave soon.

He looked at Cooper expectantly and was devastated to see that his expression hadn't changed a fraction.

"Coop?"  
>"Blaine, I think it's best that you forget about this. Go back to the freshmen area. There is nothing I can do."<p>

It was like someone slapped him hard on the cheek, punched him in the nose and then give him a good kick in the sack.

He couldn't believe what he saw before him. He couldn't recognize who was standing before him.

What happened to his awesome, cool, intelligent brother? Who protected him and the very few friends he had over the years no matter what it cost him socially?

Dejectedly, he turned and made his way back to the freshmen general area of the school, ignoring the jeering that accompanied his wake.

* * *

><p>Blaine was walking aimlessly through the school's deserted parking lot during his free period.<p>

He suspected that the jocks might have left Jim somewhere in the lot itself, but there was no sign of anybody, much less a beaten-up, albeit completely fashionable, freshman.

Just as he was about to head inside, he heard a rustle and a slight whimper from the dumpster area.

He quickly turned on his heels and headed towards the big green cart of garbage that was on his left and slowly inched around it, trying to locate the source of sound.

The sight that met his eyes made him gag – Jim, in his entire fabulous ensemble, was drenched in scrapings and waste on top of the huge pile of muck.

"Jim!"

He didn't waste any time in helping the poor boy down from the trash can and assist him in brushing away all the remaining excrement.

After letting him breathe a little, Blaine couldn't help himself and asked, "What happened?"

Jim snorted, "Now you ask? Where were you?"

Blaine's jaw stiffened, "I tried getting Cooper to help me out, but he wouldn't. So I tried to find you on my own."  
>Jim's head snapped up, his face shocked.<p>

"You…"  
>Blaine shrugged and held out his hand, "Friends?"<p>

Jim smiled warmly at him, "Friends."

And, together, they headed back to the school, ready to face the remainder the day.

Before Blaine could step into his classroom, however, Jim grabbed his hand and looked at him seriously.

"You haven't answered my note."

Blaine scrunched his eyebrows together, thoroughly confused, before realization hit him and he grinned broadly at Jim.

"Pick me up at eight."

* * *

><p>He made it home relatively smoothly today.<p>

During the past month, he had to endure endless taunting, shoving and ear-flicking form the students on the bus, today he only had to suffer through mindless murmuring of slurs that went straight over his head – he was used to their inarticulacy and lack of inventiveness when it came to trying to insult him.

That had been an hour ago.

He was now sitting in his room, getting his homework done before he had to go and endure the hour of fixing cars with his father, or whatever else the man decided to make him do this time, when he heard a series of shouts and several shouts.

He glanced out of his window and saw Cooper standing in the front yard, yelling at Sheila.

Blaine was impressed that the girl had the energy to face his brother, because he remembered that usually the girls Cooper had dated before her used to submit to him and were weakly accepting his ideas.

Wondering what on earth would cause this ruckus, Blaine crept out of his room.

He made sure his father was still locked up in his office and crept silently on the wall-to-wall carpet downstairs and leaned against the front window to listen.

"You really think this is the right way to go?"  
>"If I didn't, would I do it?"<br>"You know, I thought you were smart and different than all those hillbillies. Guess I was wrong."

And with that, she stomped back down the pathway, got in her car and drove off.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Author's<span> Note:**_** Ta da! Here it finally is!**

**I'm really sorry for not having updated as much as I hoped to... I've been hung up by life (college, fangirling, etc.) and a REALLY big writers' block that it's not even funny. I'm really glad that I managed to finally finish this monster of a tale and uploaded this finally...**

**Really hoped you liked Sheila... Gurl Power!**

**Next chapter is the Sadie Hawkins dance (oh man) and then we're itching closer and closer to Dalton!Blaine... I really hope I don't melt by then by how completely adorable Blainers is on the show... let's hope I survive tonight! EEEEEP! "I Have Nothing", "How Will I Know", "It's Right But It's Not Okay"... I'm gonna die... I'm gonna die... I'm gonna die, die, die... CRAP!**

**So yeah... hope to see you next time and I will LOVE to read what you have to say! (Reviews, por favore?)**


End file.
